The invention relates to a linear unit for transferring objects, particularly for removing workpieces from a linear conveying track, such as an assembly or manufacturing belt, and comprising vertically and horizontally movable grippers for gripping an object and supported on a gripper carrier movable between pick-up and delivery positions.
For example, in assembly or production lines, such linear units serve to grasp and transfer workpieces which are transported on a linear conveying track, e.g. conveyor belt, e.g. to a second conveyor belt or to a processing station. For this purpose, the grippers are moved by a gripper carrier to a pick-up position, where they grip the workpiece, and then to a delivery position, where they deposit the workpiece again. Costly control mechanisms are required for the coordinated interplay of the gripper movements necessary for gripping and depositing.